Home is Where You Are
by anaaaa
Summary: He returned to seek what he almost lost. She waits for him, hoping that he is happy where he is.


**Home is Where You Are**

**by anaaaa**

**DISCLAIMER:** I OWN NOTHING BESIDES THE PLOT ITSELF.

* * *

The plane was landing soon. I sat waiting anxiously for it to reach Earth. I was finally able to come home. I hurried off the plane as soon as the captain said that it was fine to leave. I shuffled through customs and claimed my baggage. I wanted to get to her, my love. The driver was waiting for me as I strolled out of the arrival port. The urge to see her was unbearable. I had to let her know how I felt. Reaching Eitoku, I smiled. I was there. Nearly home. Rushing through the grounds, I tried to locate her.

A girl sat upon the ledge on the rooftop overlooking the school campus. This was possibly the only place where she could seek solace from Doumyouji's annoying tactics at courting her. This wasn't where one would think to find her because it was so unlike her personality to be in a place so tranquil while she always yelled. She was the girl with the fiery spirit to match that of Doumyouji but she wasn't always that girl.

Sighing to herself, her thoughts drifted onto another of the famous F4. He was the mysterious one. He was aloof, cold yet his presence always calmed her after a ranging shouting match between Doumyouji and her. He had that effect on a lot of people. Oh, how she missed him. If only he loved her, but that was foolishness.

His heart was already in the possession of Toudou Shizuka and she couldn't even compare to the grace and elegance of that woman. She couldn't even hold a candle to her beauty either.

I'm a plain girl with nothing, she thought. Even if he did love her, she didn't have anything to offer him in return and his parents wouldn't approve of their relationship if they were anything like Doumyouji's mother. Then there was the issue of Doumyouji and his pursuits for her love. She couldn't love him, didn't want to love him, but he kept relentlessly wasting his time and money going after her when she'd already made it clear that she had not intentions or hopes of dating him, let alone falling love with him. It's not possible.

She only had eyes for Him. The man who'd managed to capture her heart without batting an eyelash. The only problem was that he had no intent on dating her. She sighed before turning around to find a huge shock,

"Hanazawa Rui…"

* * *

I searched the school for her. Finally, I realized that my search was in vain. There was only one place that she would go to while they were at school. He thought himself stupid for not realizing it sooner since it was their place and their haven from the rest of the world's troubles. I only hope that she is still there when I come. Reaching my destination, I watched her in awe. She looked like and angel without wings. Beautiful, breathtakingly beautiful. At least I thought her to be even if she wouldn't agree with me. I was there, with her. I approached her. She looked shocked that I was there. I smiled at her hearing her utter my name,

"Hanazawa Rui…" it sounded like a song rolling perfectly off her tongue.

As if she got to her senses, "You're back! But why? Where's Shizuka senpai?" she rambled off, clearly confused. "Are you a ghost!"

"I'm back. I'm not a ghost," I couldn't help but tease her.

"Where's Shizuka? Didn't you follow her there?"

"She's still in Paris studying law."

"So why are you here?" she questioned.

"Because it's home," I answered. "Because I'm home."

"What?"

"I'm home because this is where my heart is."

She looked perplexed and befuddled, "Well, of course. If you didn't have your heart, you wouldn't be here."

"Exactly, I came back for my heart."

"Hanazawa Rui! I don't understand! You were supposed to chase after Shizuka, the woman you love! What are you doing here talking about your heart?" she was frustrated, I could tell from her expression.

Grinning, "I did listen to you. I chased the woman I love and it led me here."

"What?"

"I don't love Shizuka. I love you. I love you, Tsukushi. It's been you all along." I stated, pulling her into my embrace. I smiled at her stunned expression. I couldn't believe it myself at first. I too believed that I truly loved Shizuka, but I don't. My feelings for her had faded away when I first met the fiery woman in my arms now.

"What? Hanazawa, are you drunk? You love Shizuka!" she protested, pushing me away. She checked my forehead and eyes for any signs of sickness. "Okay, so you're not drunk."

"I don't love Shizuka! She's of the past. The woman I love is you. Only you Tsukushi." I confessed, feeling a little frustrated because she wouldn't believe me.

"Oh," Tsukushi let the news sweep through her. "I love you too, Hanazawa Rui.."

"Great, will you be my girlfriend then?" asked I, hoping for a yes.

She nodded, her voice seemingly lost. I pulled her back into a tight hug, kissing her full on the lips. Those soft lips of hers were exactly as I thought of they to be. We stayed in that position for a while before I heard her murmur,

"It's late we should be getting home."

"Wherever you are, it's home to me," I whispered in her ear, kissing the top of her head. "Because wherever my heart is I'm home. I love you, Tsukushi."

* * *

It's short, I know. I just wrote one afternoon after reading some great fiction and some old romance movies. I hope you enjoyed it although it wasn't written very well. Comments and criticism is very much appreciated. Thank you.


End file.
